


Моей рукой

by Riakon



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Моей рукой», — в памяти лишь эти слова, и он никак не может перестать их повторять про себя, снова и снова. Доктор Ужасный сходит с ума возвращаясь в вечер церемонии награждения.
Relationships: Billy (Dr. Horrible)/Captain Hammer
Kudos: 1





	Моей рукой

У грусти невесомый запах притаившейся под цветочным ароматом её духов стали и железа. Билли ничего не чувствует не день, не месяц, и даже не год — подсчёт времени в его голове ведёт слепая мартышка с гонгом, которая точно знает, что день за днём он приходит в прачечную, отсыпая горсть центов и думает о том, что если бы он был в Британии, то даже вид мелких пенни вводил бы его в депрессию лицом мудрой королевы знающей об утрате.

Однако, строгий вид облачённого в костюм президента не вызывает никаких эмоций так же, как дурацкая надпись «мы верим в бога», потому что Билли уже точно нет. Бог умер тогда, когда свет погас в ясных, голубых глазах, лицо помертвело, а взгляд стал пустым и безжизненным, напоминая о том, что именно там-то когда-то была спрятана душа.

Он скончался вместе с Пенни, и если не это самая поганая ирония в мире, то Билли даже не знает что.

Внутри тихо, пусто и мертво настолько, как если бы это он скончался, словно его засыпали землёй, будто бы смерть невинной красавицы не стала пропуском ко всему, что он так мечтал достичь, а, напротив, перечеркнула все его тяжкие труды.

«Моей рукой», — в памяти лишь эти слова, и он никак не может перестать их повторять про себя, снова и снова. Доктор Ужасный сходит с ума возвращаясь в вечер церемонии награждения.

«Моей рукой», — повторяет он про себя, садясь за стол Злого Коня и глядя на самых потрясающих, и, вместе с тем, ужасающих злодеев, которых только носила земля. Среди них он, но очки всегда прикрывают его лицо, как если было бы страшно лишиться того последнего, что видел Билли, прежде, чем посмотрел вокруг.

«Моей...» — мягкая, щадящая его улыбка, словно признание невиновности на бесконечном повторе уничтожает изнутри, но бомбы уже отгремели, на пепелище радиоактивный снег и мертвенная тишина, нерушимая и одинокая. 

Как и сам Доктор Билли Ужасный.

— Добро пожаловать на встречу понесших утрату, — женский голос заставляет сморгнуть, осознавая себя среди людей. Эти глупцы, сидящие в кружке и глядящие друг на друга сочувственно, думают, что знают это — ощущать себя так, как и он сам, но в их глазах теплится жизнь, а в его — нет.

«Моей рукой», — всё, о чём думает Билли, слушая пустые речи, забывая о стадиях принятия смерти ещё до того, как ведущая просветит их в этот вопрос. Там нет «шока», нет «скорби», нет «пустоты» — к чему давать обтекаемое слово «депрессия», когда даже этого чувство обозначает то, как тебе плохо, как ужасно, едва понимаешь, что ты больше никогда её не увидишь, а не то как тебе никак?

Вина давит на голову, сжимает гортань в тиски, мир качается, рушится, строится заново, будто в сложной, дотошно выверенной игре, способной достраивать себя в процессе, но теряющей время от времени детализацию. Его словно стирает из мира, чтобы дорисовать в новом месте, заставить осознавать, что он не помнит пути из группы поддержки до дома, не помнит когда приходит Мойст — вообще ничего.

Время останавливается, жизнь останавливается, дыхание...

— Давай, друг, — странный голос уговаривает открыть рот, и вкус супа сознание распознаёт постепенно возвращаясь к постоянным реалиям.

«Моей рукой», — ужасная, в своей привычности, отвратительная в спокойствии и равнодушии мысль вламывается в мозг как к себе домой, не доставляя новой боли, и засохшая пустошь эмоций так же тиха и безветренна, как и всегда, до тех самых пор, пока взгляд не встречается с другими глазами, такими же яркими и такими же синими, как и его.

Чёрные перчатки, сжимающие оружие, созданное Доктором Ужасным всплывают в памяти мгновенно пробуждая спящий, практически мёртвый мир эмоций, вламываясь яростью. Выстрел всё ещё шипит, разлетаясь осколками во все стороны, пропарывая воздух, и лучшую из женщин, но не того, кто нажал на курок.

— Ты!.. — слабость в теле даёт о себе знать, стоит только Билли подняться, но Капитан Молот не пытается увернуться, поддерживая его под локоть одной рукой, а другую заводя Билли за спину, словно тот и не догадается, что тот старается не дать ему упасть. — Это твоя вина!

Привычный самодовольный ублюдок смотрит на него, и на чужом лице написан настоящий, живой страх. Уверенность словно рукой стёрло, и Билли не знает — может быть это была его, а может и психотерапевта, или же до самого Капитана дошло то, что он натворил.

— Я нажал на курок, — соглашается человек, чуть склоняя голову, и эта поза полная вины и раскаяния, отчуждения и принятия выворачивает всю душу так, словно руки умелой мойщицы половую тряпку — в противоположных направлениях и растягивая в разные стороны.

Боль и агония плещутся внутри, заполняя собой сжавшееся в комок пустое пространство, и ведут на коротком поводке ярость и ненависть, и виноватый взгляд голубых глаз, направленный на него снизу вверх заставляет осматриваться в поисках того, чем можно принести ублюдку не меньшую боль, хотя теперь Билли даже не уверен в том, хочет ли.

До момента, пока он его не увидел, то внутри было мёртво и тихо, а теперь он живой. Настоящий, ненавидящий и живой настолько, что имеет право тем Доктором Ужасным, который всегда ненавидел Капитана Молота. Он может быть тем, кто старался его уничтожить и получить свою единственную обратно, завоевать её, показав насколько ничтожен тот, с кем он связался.

— Моей рукой был сделан выстрел, — дрожащий, ломкий голос напоминает Молота так же, как собачий лай кошачье мяуканье, хотя, признаться, Билли не удивлён такому раскладу, ведь и без того было ясно, насколько тот жалок и ничтожен.

Не он спас тех людей, а Билли, когда ему удалось активировать управление над машиной, потерянное из-за супергероя, но тот получил всё, и теперь, когда этого всего нет, какого чёрта он здесь делает?

— Это моя вина, — наконец, добавляет Капитан, избегая смотреть в глаза, но протягивая руку, чтобы вытереть салфеткой оставшееся в уголках губ пятно от супа, которым он кормил Билли.

«Что за чёрт?!» — вот вопрос, который стоило бы задать, но голова работает совсем не в том направлении, а Билли оценивает комнату уже не как тот, кто только что проснулся от своей странной спячки и хочет отомстить, а как тот, кто пытается понять — откуда, как, почему.

Листовка группы поддержки, несколько разбросанных визиток психиатров, пакет с мусором и календарный лист, где кто-то заботливо зачёркивает месяцы реабилитации, выписывает часы потраченные на что-то — может быть на отработку, может на время, проведённое за столом супергероев, а может и то, сколько на сей раз он пробыл тут. 

— Только я, моей рукой... — слова, оседающие на дне памяти, возвращаются воспоминанием сотни раз, когда Капитан Молот повторял их, и, наверное Билли стоит гордиться, ведь он помнит — это он заставил его.

Доктор Ужасный вынудил Капитана Молота сделать это в самый первый раз, но это не принесло ему и десятой доли спасения, спокойствия и умиротворения, которое должно было как-то само по себе прийти после того, как виновник был наказан, потому что нет. Это он создал оружие, он принёс его на церемонию.

Это Билли Ужасный убил Пенни, пусть сделал это и не своей рукой.

— Это я... — новый, тихий всхлип доносится до разума как из ваты, заставляя выкарабкиваться из белых объятий пустоты и безмолвия, произрастающего там, где рано или поздно должно было появиться отрицание, злость и торг, до депрессии. И Билли прошёл их — все те, о которых говорили на очередном собрании, просто память это отказывается хранить, как и слёзы Капитана Молота, приходящего к нему каждый день и кормящего его супом.

— Я заставил тебя? — этот вопрос приходится выталкивать, воюя с каждым слогом, и потому он выходит невнятным, но изумлённый Капитан только поднимает голову и смаргивает, мотая из стороны в сторону.

Он, конечно же, лжёт почти наверняка, но Билли становится немного легче дышать. Сам такой засранец вряд ли стал бы заботится о том, кому нанёс непрямой, и от этого особенно сильный вред, травмы, что никогда не заживут.

— Только признаться в том, что я козёл, — наконец, добавляет Капитан, и почти незаметно трогает Билли за запястье, словно проверяя, не собирается ли тот обратно, в свою затянувшуюся зимнюю спячку.

— Ещё тот, хуже Злого Коня, — хмыканье получается почти весёлым, непривычным, таким, каким было покуда Пенни была с ними. И, странным образом, пока рядом Капитан Молот, Билли уверен, что она ещё здесь.

— Отличная шутка, ха-ха, — неестественный голос Молота, и облегчение, заставляет кивнуть, признавая — не только он ощущает это.

Может быть тот тоже чувствует как та, кого они потеряли, делает их ближе, а возможно он просто слишком идиот, зацикленный на себе и на нём, странным образом. Сколько он уже тут? Как долго всё это длится? Почему Капитан Молот так старательно показывал именно ему, Билли Ужасному то, что девушка его мечты в чужих руках, что ей с ним хорошо и комфортно, и что он знает как сделать всё, чтобы она оказалась в его постели?

Зачем тот приходил на собрания группы поддержки, и почему оставался здесь так долго, даже когда жизнь Билли была беспросветной, а из всех чувств, доступных ему была лишь пустота?

Что Капитан Молот делает здесь, сейчас, и почему он протягивал руку, не позволяя Билли упасть, когда тот встал в ярости, чтобы наказать того, кто причинил ему столько страданий?

— Ударная, — соглашается, наконец, Билли, прикладывая ладони к лицу, чтобы спрятаться ото всех вопросов, так настойчиво терзающих его. 

«Моей рукой», — как просто было, когда это была единственная мысль, способная задержаться у него в голове. Никаких сомнений, никаких вопросов, никаких обязательств, невидимой цепью сковывающих его с ненавистным противником.

С тем единственным, кто удерживает его в сознании и на плаву. 

— Прям, как и я, — неловко шутит Капитан, и на светлых щеках Билли замечает оттенок румянца и отводит взгляд, снова разглядывая своё небольшое тайное жилище. 

Точно, прямо, как и он. И, вытащенный его рукой Билли ещё подумает обо всём этом не раз, словно не замечая, как чужие неловкие пальцы без дурацких чёрных перчаток касаются мизинцами собственных, как колено прижимается к его, словно бы ненароком. 

«Моей рукой, — выдыхает Билли, закрывая глаза, и, положив ладонь поверх чужой тыльной, наконец, договаривает, признаваясь перед самим собой, — моей рукой была уничтожена моя любовь. Моей рукой она же может быть спасена. Но и не только. Твоей — тоже.»

Крепкие пальцы сжимаются на его, длинных и тонких, в сравнении с этими, неловко, но всё уже не имеет значения, кроме тепла. 

Сладкий аромат её духов распадается на составляющие — парфюм Капитана Молота, и его, Билли, слёзы.

Опустошающие, но возрождающие. Те, что прочерчивают, наконец, дорожки, и остаются на платке, который, судя по отточенности действий, всегда с самым важным противником.

Вытертые его рукой.


End file.
